


That Mouth Thing

by abswritesfandoms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abswritesfandoms/pseuds/abswritesfandoms
Summary: You’d never thought that a mouth would be one of the most attractive parts of the body, but tonight you were proven wrong.





	That Mouth Thing

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first proper smut I’m posting on here - please let me down gently if it’s shit! Other than that, enjoy, and please do leave feedback, good or bad x

You’d never thought that a mouth would be one of the most attractive parts of the body, but tonight you were proven wrong. Dean was stood in the library bunker, reading something or the other, and you walked past. He hadn’t seen you, so of course he continued whatever he was reading, and then it happened. His tongue flicked out of his mouth, nearly a centimetre, and gently wet his bottom lip. He took his tongue back in, and his lip went with it, getting pulled back inside with the strong muscle, and once it was, it was caught by his teeth. Your eyes were glued to his mouth, following every single movement it gave, and then, when he released his lower lip with the smallest popping sound, you let out a groan. It was barely audible, and your mouth barely opened, but with his skills, he of course heard it. 

His head snapped your way, and green eyes met (Y/E/C) ones.

“(Y/N)!” He exclaimed, voice strangled as he quickly hid whatever he had been reading behind his back. Not quick enough though, because you very clearly saw the title.

Thinking on your feet to cover up the small noise you’d made (and how turned on you were), you raised a brow at him. “Really Dean? Busty Asian Beauties in the library again? You have a room.”

“Wha… No… I wasn’t doing that,” he tried to tell you, before he saw your other eyebrow join the first one you had raised. Defeated, he nodded, looking down at the floor, “Yeah, okay, you got me.”

His lips rolled into his mouth as he tried to hide his embarrassment, and your breath caught slightly in your throat. Dear Chuck, how had you not noticed that before? The way his lips moved, their shape… It was captivating. Completely and utterly captivating. 

And then you realised that you were staring. A faint blush on your cheeks, you gave a sharp nod.

“Well, don’t do it again,” you told him as you turned to walk away, “Goodnight, Dean.”

“‘Night, (Y/N).”

Your name falling from his lips in a low voice was enough to make the slight tingle in your panties turn to a warm throb, and even though you told yourself that it was just from the porn that his voice was like that, it still got you even more hot and bothered. Once you were out of eyesight you purposefully rubbed your thighs together as you walked, getting pressure and friction on your clit, and then just as you reached out to open the door to your room, ready to take a cold shower and most likely get yourself off too, a hand closed around your wrist. 

For a moment, your training kicked in, and you spun to look at whoever it was who had grabbed you, but it was Dean. You began to relax, but then you saw the look in his eyes and you tensed up in a whole different way. He felt lust, that much was clear, and it was for you. 

“Correct me if I’m wrong,” you murmured, before you moved towards him and connected your lips with his. He had expected it. Somehow he had expected it, and now those glorious lips were moving with your own, the perfect fit. The kiss was wild and passionate and hungry, and your hands went up to his hair, fingers tugging gently on the short yet soft strands they found, earning a growl of approval from him. Any semblance of clarity left you when you heard that noise in your ears, when you felt it rumble gently against your lips, and you opened your mouth to him, letting him explore. He was so confident in his movements it just felt like he’d done it a million times before, and when his strong hands reached down to grasp the underside of your thighs, holding tight, you didn’t hesitate to jump up and wrap your legs around his waist, trusting him not to drop you. The two of you had been working together for a while now, and were in tune with each other’s movements and instincts, and while it was a reality when fighting, it had only ever been a dream in this scenario. 

Dean started to walk, and you broke the kiss so that he could concentrate, stopping only for a moment to look into his green eyes. His pupils were blown wide with the arousal he was feeling, and you knew that your own were the same way. Your eyes were drawn to his lips once more, where his teeth were holding the bottom of the two captive, and your own did the same at the sight. Not hesitating, your mouth went down to his neck, nipping along his jaw and at the thin skin that lay there. There was a small covering of stubble across his face, and as your cheek rubbed against it you let out a small moan, thinking about what that would feel like on your stomach, on your breasts, and on the inside of your thighs. That last one made your hips rock against his own, and the next thing you knew a door was being kicked shut behind you and you were dropped down onto Dean’s bed. 

Your eyes met his once more, and you swallowed, taking him in. His t-shirt was crumpled now, and the jeans he wore were tented from the package he was hiding. Shit, you wanted him. All of him.

You raised a brow, “You just gonna stand there or what?”

A smirk formed on his face at your words, and he crawled over you, one of his legs between you own. “I was just deciding what to do with you.”

“And what would that be?”

As soon as the question left your lips, your mouth collided with his in a searing kiss. There was nothing delicate about it, nothing gentle, it was pure sex. Your legs wrapped around his waist, encouraging him, and he ground into you, letting you feel how hard he was. A curse left you in a moan, and your hands went down between the two of you and finding the hem of his t-shirt.

“Off,” you managed to gasp out, tugging at it, wanting to see him. It wasn’t like you’d never seen his bare chest before - you’d stitched him up a number of times over the years you’d known each other after getting injured on a job, and he had done the same for you - but this was different. It was much more intimate, mostly because there wasn’t blood everywhere, and you could really explore his body now. You had the opportunity to map him out with your touch and your lips, your tongue and your teeth, and you didn’t just have to make do with  _ looking _ .

Sensing your urgency, he sat back and tugged the t-shirt off, throwing it to the floor. Unashamedly, you let your gaze wander over his bare chest, savouring the sight of it for a few moments before taking your own t-shirt off, leaving you in just your bra. His eyes wandered over your bust, and you played with one strap.

“You still need to show me what you planned, Winchester.”

And then he was on you once again. His mouth claimed yours in a searing kiss, and his hands snaked back around you, unclasping your bra with ease. You raised your arms for him to slide the garment off, and he did, before tossing it over his shoulder. It hit the floor somewhere, and then he was kissing down your neck, nipping and sucking and biting at various points, making you gasp and moan; his name escaping your lips in a pant when he found a sweet spot on you. He went lower though, his stubble scratching against your skin, until his mouth found your hardened nipple. He took it into his mouth, tongue swirling around the sensitive bud, and you moaned, back arching slightly, wanting more. His other hand came up and started to gently massage your other breast, thumb teasing the peak it found there. 

“Dean, please,” you gasped out, not even sure what you were asking for. You knew that it was something to do with the now extremely damp panties that remained on you, the jeans too, and what lay there, the place where you wanted him to be. Hell, it didn’t even matter what he had down there, as long as you could feel him touching your body.

You could feel the smirk on his lips as he ran them down your stomach, the contrast to the soft and then the rough of his stubble making you moan softly. Oh, that was going to feel so, so good on your-

“Fuck!”

Yeah. On your there. 

Dean had run a teasing line over your clothed clit with his finger, and since you’d been way too focused on the beard you hadn’t noticed that his hand was getting closer and closer to the apex of your thighs. 

“What was distracting you, darlin’?” He asked, voice even lower and gruffer than usual - something you hadn’t thought was possible.

Not even bothering to be embarrassed at this point, you gave him a small smirk, lust in your eyes. Reaching down to gently brush a hand over his cheek, you replied, “Well, I was just thinking about how damn good that stubble of yours would feel down where you’ve got that hand.”

“Hmm,” he nodded, before a smirk of his own was on his lips, “Well, there’s only one way to find out, right?”

“Hell yeah.”

The answer had barely left your lips before he was undoing the button on your jeans, and then the zipper. Making eye contact, he tugged them down in a single swoop, standing up momentarily to get them over your feet before letting them drop to the floor. In that moment you took the time to look down at his crotch, and it was safe to say that the tent there was looking a lot more strained than it had been before. Before you could move and do anything about it however, he was back over your heat, stubble lightly brushing against your inner thigh as he made his way up. You swallowed, anticipation threatening to make your hands tremble. His lips found the skin of your thigh, and his fingers hooked into the waistband of your panties, pulling them down and discarding them… eh, somewhere. It was safe to say that you weren’t exactly focused on the whereabouts of your clothes. 

A finger swiped through your folds, and you let out a small groan, moving your hips up slightly to see if you could get more contact. You looked down to see Dean bring the finger to his lips, tasting you, and then he did one of those tantalising movements with his mouth. Dear Chuck, that man was going to be the end of you. Bottom lip between your teeth, you watched with trepidation as he moved forwards, hooking your legs over his shoulders. A small gasp left you at the new position, but you quickly got yourself comfortable, ankles crossing loosely halfway down his back. 

His lips went back to the inside of your thighs, the soft an amazing contrast to the rough on his cheeks, and he kissed up, and just as he reached the spot that would feel incredible he changed to the other, a small chuckle leaving him at the small noise of frustration you let out at being teased. He was… He was really damn good at this. He started to make his way back up though, and your breathing became heavier as he did so, until finally,  _ finally _ , he reached that spot. 

His tongue was flat against your core, getting a good taste of you as he licked up, and you let out a small moan, hand coming to your face as you bit down on your thumb knuckle, hoping that you wouldn’t be too loud. A hand reached up and grabbed your wrist though, and you looked down in surprise, seeing Dean shake his head.

“Uh uh,” he disagreed, “I want to hear you.”

Incredibly turned on by that, you let your hand drop back down to your sides, fist loose - though you had a feeling that it would either be clutching at the bedsheets or Dean’s hair soon enough. 

Satisfied that there would be nothing to keep you quiet, he got back to his task, giving another broad swipe of his tongue before he began to really get going. His lips closed around your clit for a moment, and your hands flew back to the headboard, gripping it for dear life as you gasped out his name.

Huh. Apparently there was a third option about what you could do with your hands. Good to know. 

Dean, it seemed, was a very attentive lover, so when he saw the reaction that he got from putting his lips on your bundle of nerves, he did it again. A moan left you, and your other hand went down to his head, fingers running through his hair. His mouth moved lower, tongue dipping into you for a moment before he went back up to your clit, alternating between the two at intervals that were so random you lost count of how many times he changed. By the rate he was going, he was going to have you cumming with just his mouth, and you were okay with that. Very okay in fact. More than okay.

“Fuck, Dean!” You moaned out, the hand that grasping the headboard going down to his head, holding him against you ever so slightly. With that pressure brought the sensation of his stubble, and your hips bucked up slightly. That was… The contrast… Your eyes closed from the pure pleasure flowing through your body, and you knew that it wouldn’t be long until you reached your high. Legs starting to shake slightly, you dropped your head back on the pillow, back arching off the mattress. Somehow, you managed to tell him that you were close, which just made him go at you even harder. Panting, you let out his name and a series of curses in a moan, and then the heat that had been building in your belly reached its peak and your orgasm crashed over you, leaving you a moaning mess. 

As you began to come down from your high, you tilted your head so that you could see the man between your legs, and you nearly came again at the sight before you. Your slick was in his stubble, his pupils were blown wide with lust, and the smirk on his lips was just fuel for the burning need you felt to repay the favour,

“You’ve got a little something on your face,” you teased him, still breathless as you tapped your chin. He just grinned slightly and used his finger to get it off himself, quickly taking it into his mouth with a look on his face that told you that he knew exactly what he was doing. 

Shit, he was sexy, and now it was time to return the favour. 

Feeling like you had some strength back in you after… Well, after  _ that _ , you sat up and reached for him, gently taking him by the back of his neck and kissing him like you needed him to breath. The taste of yourself was clear now in your mouth, and as he lay you back down, clearly coming to rest on top of you, you flipped the two of you over. 

Surprised, he broke the kiss, and looked up to see you smirking down at him.

“My turn,” you told him softly, beginning to kiss down his chest, reaching down to the waistband of his jeans. You were fully naked, so it was only fair for him to be too. Briefly, you glanced up at him, just to see what his reaction was to you doing this. 

Damn, his pupils were so blown open he could’ve been a Knight of Hell again.

You sat up, straddling his thighs, and without breaking eye contact with him, popped open the button of his jeans. He’d teased you, so now he thought you were going to tease him, and oh did he know it. The smirk on his face matched the one on yours, and he folded his arms behind his head, clearly waiting for this to be drawn out.

Oh, how wrong he was.

The zipper came down, and then your fingers were hooked in both waistbands, and then his jeans and underwear were in a pile, kicked off the floor. 

Tilting your head slightly, you subtly raised your brows at him. “Close your eyes.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Ma’am. You liked that, but that was for another time. Now that his eyes were closed, he wouldn’t be able to see that you weren’t planning on teasing him in the slightest. Lowering yourself, you took a moment to admire his cock. It was sculpted, hard, and needing attention as it rested on his stomach, and it was in luck since you’d been wanting to get your mouth around it ever since you saw that tent in his pants.

You took the head in your mouth and swiped your tongue over the slit.

Dean gasped and jerked his hips up, eyes flying wide open. “Shit (Y/N)!”

The only response you gave was a hum disguising the fact that you’d nearly nearly choked on a dick, knowing that the vibrations would have been felt by him. 

Since he’d practically hit the back of your throat with his rather impressive length - seriously, that wonderful, sexy beast was packing a 7 inch at least - you only drew back a little, sucking at him and gliding your lips up and down his shaft as he gave a small groan. You closed your eyes as you got on with the very enjoyable task before you, using your hand for what you couldn’t fit in your mouth without choking again. 

Dean was moaning your name, and you opened your eyes to see his face. His eyes were closed, mouth open slightly, and that sinful tongue of his flicked out to dampen the delicate skin of his lips.

Dear Chuck, this man was something else.

You began to work on him with more vigour, just wanting him to feel as good as he made you just minutes before. Going to town, you twisted and rubbed your hand up and around the base of him, all the while making sure that there was plenty of action up top with your mouth. He was groaning now, quiet yet gruff sounds that went straight down to your core. 

But then he sat up, gently moving you off of him, and you could only look at him with confusion. You’d been doing a damn good job, so you couldn’t see the problem. 

“Believe me sweetheart, I was really, really enjoying that, but I still have other plans that I don’t want to be spent for,” was his explanation, his voice rough and low from the arousal he was feeling. 

You understood now, and as a smirk formed on your face you bit your lower lip slightly, before letting it go so you could speak. “Well then, you’d better not keep me waiting.”

In a flash, he had you underneath him, his mouth hot as he captured your lips in a kiss. You could taste yourself on his tongue, and you had a good feeling that he could taste himself just as well. After a few moments the kiss was broken, leaving you gasping slightly for breath.

“Condoms?,” you managed to get out.

“Yeah, gimme a sec,” Dean answered, his lips just barely brushing over your own. turning your head to see as he reached over to try and find some, something crossed between a happy smile and a smirk on his mouth, before he spotted what he was looking for and grabbed one, not wasting any time as he ripped the foil open with his teeth. 

Goddamn, what couldn’t this man do with his mouth?

He was about to reach down to sort it all out, but then he locked eyes with you and he began to speak, “Are you-”

“Yes, I am sure,” you interrupted, pressing a finger to that incredible pout before replacing it with your own lips. The grin Dean had on his face was evident, and you felt him reaching down, and almost let out a sigh of relief when you felt him press up against your hot and aching core -- keyword being ‘almost’ since the sigh was quickly replaced with a moan bordering on needy. Your hands went down to his hips, and you pulled forward slightly, telling him without words that you were ready for this. For him. 

He moved forwards, slowly going in inch by inch, dragging a moan from the back of your throat. Holy shit, that was… He was… Yeah. Definitely a 7 inch at least, and really,  _ really _ thick. You gripped his hips as a pleasant burn laced through your core, and your eyes closed slightly, taking a moment to adjust. Dean understood that thankfully and stilled himself, pressing gentle kisses wherever he could reach. 

The burn started to subside, and you rolled your hips slightly just to make sure you were adjusted, eliciting a soft groan from the man above you. A soft smile formed on your face, and you ran your hands from his hips up to his shoulders, his face, mapping the skin.

“I’m okay,” you whispered, voice almost desperate. You needed him to move, and you needed it right then.

Move was exactly what he did. He dragged his hips back almost agonizingly slowly, and then he snapped forwards, drawing a cry of pleasure from your throat. His face was above yours, and even though his pupils were blown wide you could still see the ring of green around them that always captivated you so much. Your gaze dipped to his lips, and you couldn’t help but smile when you saw that his bottom lip was held captive between his teeth as his hips moved again, faster this time, falling into a rhythm.

He kept hitting that spot over and over again and you began to lose yourself to him, mind going blank. At some point your eyes had closed and his mouth had found your neck once more, and then a thumb was brushing over your clit and you whined, hips bucking up to meet his. A breathy, almost boyish laugh came from him, and then he started to use his thumb properly on you and you could feel your climax coming and your walls were clenching around him and he was going harder, faster and then-

“Dean,” you moaned out, back arching up as your high washed over you, nails digging in the toned muscle of his shoulders.. 

“Fuck, (Y/N),” he groaned out, his thrusts getting harder, losing their rhythm until he came with another low moan of your name.

Panting, you began to pepper his face with soft kisses, and when he pulled out and rolled to lie next to you, you couldn’t help the smile on your face. Wondering what he was thinking, you turned your head to look at him, once again hit by how incredible his eyes were. Eyes that were tired but happy as they looked at you. 

You didn’t even hesitate to press a gentle kiss to his lips, one that he kissed back to before pulling back.

“Gimme a sec,” he murmured.

Dean got up from the bed, and you watched him walk to the sink in his room, and, presumably the bin. While he sorted himself out, you took a moment to admire his arse, since you didn’t get the opportunity to before. Dear God, it was glorious.

He turned around with a small smirk, “See something you like?”

“Definitely,” you replied with a small grin, before patting the bed beside you, “But c’mere.”

A smile on his face, he obeyed and settled down next to you, wrapping you in his arms, though not before turning off his light. In the dark, there were a few moments of easy silence before he broke it.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that,” he told you softly.

“Probably for about as long as I’ve wanted to do the same,” was your reply as you nestled closer to him, “I’m glad we did.”

“Yeah, me too. Hey, fancy catching a movie sometime? Or going for a drink?” He asked, almost sounding nervous, as if it were the first time he’d ever asked a girl out before.

You smiled into the darkness, voice soft as you replied, “That sounds perfect, Dean.”


End file.
